Un bacio proibito per una notte Forbidden
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: One-shot BellaXEdward. Bella è una principessa, betrothed al principe Giacomo. Una notte decide di andare in esplorazione. Quasi morto, Edward Salva lei e rientrino nell'amore istantaneamente. Ma che cosa deciderà di fare Bella? Tutto umano


**Okay, ragazzi, ho pensato che scrivo un BXE one-shot. Questa impostata Età così yeah vittoriano. Si è ispirato il dipinto "The Kiss» da Francesco Hayez. Divertiti!**

**Un bacio proibito per una notte Forbidden**

**BPOV**

MI rimasti sul mio balcone, ammirare in preziosi, splendente di stelle. Era una bella notte, per un giorno tale irritante. Un giorno perfido, un giorno di odio. Ero stato ha detto di oggi un'occasione indesiderata. Un'occasione che mi rovina e prendere nel corso della mia vita. Sono stato a sposarsi James, un nemico della miniera. Era un principe playboy e I... ero solo una ragazza, sì, una principessa, ma solo una ragazza nel carattere. MI voleva solo amore, ero un romantico disperata. Bloccato ai libri romantici come il Jane Austen classici.

Ma Rimasto bloccato con lui.

"Bella, caro, so che lei questo odio, ma è la cosa migliore per la vostra tutto è sull'amore, mio caro. Pensate che tuo padre e sposato per amore? "

«Phil non è mio padre, madre, per favore. Smettere di insistere che egli è. Lo so la verità. " Mio padre reale era da altra parte del mondo, a causa di mia madre Quando ero bambino, lasciando lui. Avevo mai incontrato Charlie ma abbiamo scritto a ciascuno altri.

"Bella, smettere di queste sciocchezze. Lei è un adulto, presto per essere sposata a un principe. Sarà sposarlo e che finale. " Ha sostenuto e camminava fuori della porta, brusca si dietro di lei.

MI lasciare la diapositiva di lacrime agli occhi e sul ledge del balcone. Io non poteva prendere questo più. Tolto la mia gamba sul balcone, prestando attenzione a non strappo il mio abito sul tallone della mia scarpa. Scalato con attenzione alle succursali della fiori che è cresciuta attorno le colonne sul palazzo. È stato eseguito attraverso i giardini così rapidamente come potuto e out nelle strade della città.

Il luci brillanti era sul mio viso, come sono entrato il luogo sconosciuto. Io non avevo mai impostato piede nella città prima. Gente bloccata attorno, staring a me come sono stato il strana cosa che abbia mai visto. Attivato un vicolo buio, misterioso modo.I rumori della città sbiaditi nella distanza e presto fu silenzio. Solo, le intercettazioni delle mie scarpe era udibile.

Improvvisamente, c'era un suono dietro, e come trasformato ho visto una figura scura camminare verso.I trasformato e avviato a piedi più velocemente; potrei sue orme mi avvicina più veloce. I, presto, stavo esecuzione più veloce potrei giù una strada abbandonato.

Solo quindi, la mia schiena era circa spinto contro un muro. La figura di detenuti miei polsi, premendo contro di me. Screamed come forte come potrei come iniziò a raggiungere per mio abito.

«No, lasciar andare di me! " Shrieked attraverso il mio sobs.

Egli strappare la parte anteriore del mio aperto abito, staring hungrily al mio seni. Cominciò a Kiss e suck mio collo e petto. Mio corsetto era l'unica cosa a sinistra sul metà superiore del mio corpo. Le mani spostate al mio corpo. Ho lottato e screamed, fino a quando non è stata la gola secca e il mio corpo era debole.

A quel momento è stato revocato il proprio peso fuori di me, e è caduto sul pavimento. Il mio eroe revocato il mio corpo debole dal suolo. Mi sentivo anch'io in corso da qualche parte. MI ritenuto debole e stanco, presto trovare me deriva a dormire.

* * *

Quando Svegliò, dal mio incubo, ho assistito startled, sudare goccioli dalla mia swiped la mia mano tra essa e cercato mio dintorni. Non nel mio letto, mio camera. Io non avevo mai visto questo luogo prima. Ho sostenuto e camminava alla 'esterno, ho visto nulla ma foresta. Ho guardato tutta la stanza. C'era un librerie e una scrivania, ma cosa richiamato la mia attenzione era il pianoforte seduta nella angolo. Seduti sulle feci e mi è stato eseguito il mio dito silenziosamente lungo le chiavi. MI ha svolto poche note, che trasformato in corde. Ho iniziato a svolgere il Introduzione a una canzone che sapevo. Ho interrotto e sighed. Ho trasformato e gasped. Vi alla porta, era un uomo, suoi capelli erano bronzo e suoi occhi erano di un verde era sorridente.

«MI vedere che siete sveglio. Siete affatto dolore? "

«No, I ' m belle Grazie Sir.»

"Per favore, Chiamami Edward ed è molto buona. "

MI il mio labbro di bit. «Umm... grazie Edward.»

"Qualunque cosa per? "

«Per salvataggio di me, lei era molto gentile a farlo. "

«Bene, poi, immagino che non si tratti di nessun problema. " Lui sorrise e lui uno ho dato in cambio.

«Il mio il nome è Bella dal modo. "

«Ha un nome bellissimo, per una bella donna giovani. " I blushed e guardato verso il basso sorride a me stesso.

MI sighed. «Mia madre si ricerca per me.»

«Di Ovviamente, non vuole tornare indietro? "

«Non esattamente, sto betrothed, al principe Giacomo. " Grimaced.

«Aspettare, Siete principessa Isabella Swan? "

«Sì, Io sono. "

"Ah, Okay allora. " Lui sorrise. Egli camminava avanti e knelt davanti a me, inchinarsi suo testa. «Vostra altezza, è un piacere incontrarvi.»

"Oh, per favore alzarsi, odio che roba. " Egli risero.

"Okay, Bella, siete fame o sete? "

«No, la ringrazio, sono bella. "

"Okay quindi. Ti piacerebbe fare una passeggiata con me, allora? "

«' D Love to.» Egli ha preso la mia mano e indotto all'esterno.

«Il mio sorella, Alice, modificato dal modo vostro abbigliamento.»

«Ringrazio è molto. "

Egli sorrise. Abbiamo camminato lungo un sentiero nella foresta, lui attendibili. Sentivo qualcosa dentro di me, mi sentivo sicuro e protetto, sentivo insieme, mi sentivo felice e sicuro, e mi sentivo Amato. Sono stato in amore, nell'amore con una persona che avevo appena stupido e è avvenuto solo nei libri, ma riteneva così reale.

"Bella, So che questo è assolutamente ridicolo, ma penso di essere innamorata di te. " MI gasped.

«Edward, Non so che cosa dire, sono sorpreso. " Sorrise, effettivamente bagnata.

Egli bagnata Torna a me e mi sweep nel suoi armi. Egli leant il suo volto alla mia e toccato labbra di miniera. Avvolto mio armi attorno suo collo, le mani scorrimento nella sua blocchi di bronzo. Egli ha approfondito il bacio; che è stato riempito con amore e lussuria. Non sentivo avevo mai questo modo prima.

Volta ha tirato via, sighed purtroppo. », Solo, vorrei potevo rimanere, ma ricevo sposò in poche settimane. "

«MI sa, ma finché quel bacio rimane nella mia mente, ci risentiremo per sempre felice Bella. "

«MI amore è Edward.»

«MI amore è troppo Bella. "

Quando Siamo arrivati indietro, egli raccolti miei frammenti restanti capi di abbigliamento e pronti a Mi porti patria. Ha baciato me ancora prima che ci siamo lasciati.

* * *

MI stabilire sveglio alcune settimane più tardi, pensando di Edward. Toccato il mio dito per mio Lips e sorrise. Che lui non visto, e domani era il giorno del mio matrimonio. Io non poteva Fallo.

MI scalato nuovamente al mio balcone ed è stato eseguito.


End file.
